pegcatfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Bears Problem
The three bears need a drummer, the two pigs need a singer, and the two bily goats gruff need a dancer. Characters *Peg *Cat *Michelle Creber *Claire Corlett *The Three Bears *The Three Pigs *Three Billy Goats Gruff *Ramone Recap Before the theme, Peg asks what you get if you add three pigs, three Billy Goats Gruff, and three bears. Cat doesn't know. After the theme, Peg and Cat are visiting the Three Bears, who are playing saxophones. Peg explains that she and the bears are in a band called the Fabulous Four and they're planning for their first gig. She wants a drummer and offers the job to Cat who ultimately declines because he wants to be a dancer instead. Peg declares this situation a really big problem and talks to herself, while the Pig enters wearing sunglasses and begins playing the drums. Peg notices him and renames the band the Fabulous Five. Peg then hears somebody shouting and wonders if one of the bears (who'd been playing the music for the Problem Solved song) played a weird note. The voice talks again, saying, "Oh no!" and Peg and Cat run outside, where the voice is coming from, concerned. It turns out that the shouter was Pig's brother. He and their other brother were planning to sing as a group called the Terrific Three, but Pig was playing drums with the bears. Cat wonders why Pig's brothers can't sing without him and be the Terrific Two, to which they explain that they need Pig's low voice to contrast their high voices. They then point out that Cat has a low voice. Cat once again declines, since dancing is all he's interested in but thanks them for the offer. While Peg wonders how to solve this problem, Cat goes and gets one of the Three Billy Goats Gruff, who sings. Just then, the amplifier breaks, but Ramone shows up and fixes it, also adding an eleventh volume setting. Peg asks Cat to turn the amplifier completely up to sing the Problem Solved song, but they are interrupted by a shout. They walk past the Seven Dwarfs and Rapunzel to the two other Billy Goats Gruff. Peg assumes that they need their brother to sing, just like the pigs, but the goats correct her that actually they need him to dance ballet with them. Cat volunteers, and demonstrates a dance. They let him in, but they decide to call their dance troupe the Usually Graceful Three instead of their usual name the Graceful Three, because even though they usually ''are ''graceful, Cat isn't. Peg's band mates then walk past and everyone wants to do their show at the same time, so Peg decides that they should team up. At the stage, Peg hears a noise, which turns out to be the Giants' footsteps. However, nobody knows what to name the group because they forgot the number that goes past ten, so Peg totally freaks out. So, she does her routine of counting backwards and notices Cat playing with the amplifier and remembers that the number is eleven. She names the group the Electric Eleven and they perform, with a Billy Goat Gruff singing about adding one. After the show, Peg wonders what it would be like if there were three of her. Songs #Peg + Cat Theme Song: Backflip by Rivers Cuomo #Fabulous 4 + 1 #Problem Solved #Cat's Decline #Add One #Ending Theme: Backflip (Cont.) by Rivers Cuomo Cultural References *The amp that goes "all the way to eleven" is a reference to the film Spinal Tap. It might also be a parody of the trope. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes